roblox_mufandomcom-20200215-history
Stakeout
Stakeout is the second episode of the first season of the YouTube web series Spider-Man. Synopsis In desperate need of financial help, Aleksei Sytsevich signs up for a secret Oscorp program that will guarantee stability for his family. With the experimental combat suit grafted to his skin, he becomes the Rhino and seeks to build a criminal empire by stealing valuable weaponry from businesses and selling them on the black market. When Spider-Man notices this, he seeks to subdue the Rhino by executing a stakeout alongside Happy Hogan, unknowingly unravelling the secrets of Oscorp in the process. Plot A former mob enforcer of Russian origin, Aleksei Sytsevich grasped at dreams of easy money, and headed for a short brutal life. With his family in desperate need of financial help, Sytsevich was seduced by promises of wealth and power, and underwent a life-threatening series of chemical and radiation treatments, having an experimental combat suit grafted to his skin. Sytsevich's powerful armour, permanently bonded to his form, was modelled after the hide of a rhinoceros. Oscorp scientist Doctor Sitwell chose this form, both for its visual impact and in recognition of the fact that the rhino was the result of countless generations of evolution towards the ultimate form for armoured assault. He selected Aleksei for his muscular physique and low intelligence, which he believed would ensure his loyalty. One afternoon, Peter and Ned are called over to a table by their friends, and one of them informed them of a huge mechanical rhino terrorising New York City. Seemingly unstoppable, with no Avengers around to deal with him, Parker's friends began theorising that Spider-Man could be the only one capable of stopping Rhino. Parker exchanged looks with Ned Leeds, who announced that Peter had something to be doing and should get going, prompting Parker to leave after saying goodbye. Peter caught a train back to Suburban Queens where he entered a grocery store and met with the clerk, Xavier. While buying an ice cream, Xavier asked Parker if he had heard about the business regarding Rhino, to which he confirmed he had. Once the store was empty, Parker asked Xavier if he knew anything about Rhino. Xavier said he did, and told him that there were rumours going around the neighbourhood that Rhino planned to target a shipment coming into Manhattan that evening. Returning to the Parker Residence, Peter encountered May, who was talking to Happy Hogan on the phone. Unaware of this, Peter assumed it was either work or a friend, and asked May not to interrupt him as he had a big assignment to complete for school before going to his room. With Karen's help, Peter managed to pinpoint every location Rhino had stolen weapons or equipment from, and realised that this was a strategic effort. Remembering that Rhino was planning to intercept an incoming shipment in Manhattan later that night, Peter decided that he'd execute a stakeout in order to combat the Rhino. Peter set up his position on a nearby rooftop, eventually falling asleep while waiting for the shipment to arrive and for Rhino to intercept it. Under the watchful eye of Sitwell, Sytsevich attempted to earn his fortune by stealing valuable weaponry from businesses and shipments and selling them on the black market. Over the course of a few weeks, Rhino intercepted shipments from numerous locations around New York, most notably The Bronx, Brookyln, Queens, and Manhattan. One night, Rhino and Oscorp intended to infiltrate into another Manhattan port to steal more weapons, unaware that Spider-Man was watching close by. Eventually, Peter was woken up by Karen, who informed him that Rhino had intercepted the shipment and was about to leave in a truck that was parked around the corner. Peter quickly got up and intercepted the truck, landing on top. Not wanting to cause a public scene, he decided to lay low and to confront Rhino back at his base. Three hours after leaving Manhattan, Spider-Man and Rhino had arrived at an Oscorp Black Site Facility. After the truck stopped, Parker found a hiding spot on a rooftop as a group of henchmen unlocked the truck, letting Rhino out. While Sytsevich demanded his pay from Sitwell, Spider-Man snuck inside the open garage and hid behind a pile of crates as Sitwell admired the indestructible Rhino Armour. Spider-Man then revealed himself, attracting Sytsevich's attention, prompting him to charge towards the hero. Parker than began to incapacitate the henchmen working with Rhino while Sytsevich struggled to maneuver in the clunky battle suit. In the midst of Spider-Man's duel with Rhino, Sitwell attempted to make an escape. Eventually, their duel took them to the outside of the facility, where Parker compared Sytsevich to Rocksteady from Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles: Out of the Shadows. Enraged at this mockery, Rhino charged towards Parker and incapacitated him temporarily, gaining the upperhand after Parker ran out of his Synthetic Webbing fluid. Eventually freeing himself, Spider-Man distracted Sytsevich, leading him towards heavy containers which came crashing down on him. After seemingly defeating Rhino, Spider-Man had Karen alert the authorities while he went back into the facility to search for the missing Sitwell. Eventually, Sitwell attempted to perform a sneak attack on Parker, but his Spider-Sense alerted him of the incoming attack, and Parker incapacitated the scientist. Spider-Man attempted to get information regarding Sytsevich out of Sitwell, but the latter was more interested in Parker's abilities. Parker proceeded to web Sitwell up and placed a trashcan over his head before leaving the facility. After his successful stakeout and duel with Rhino, Parker found himself walking home after running out of web fluid. Eventually, he encountered Happy Hogan who had tracked his location and came to pick him up. As Happy drove the two back to New York, Parker asked if they could talk, to which Happy agreed. Parker inquired if his first name was Harold, and he agreed, questioning what this had to do with anything. Peter told him that he knew about him and May, and confirmed that if May was happy then so was he, although Hogan attempted to deny that he was seeing May. After initially finding it an awkward situation, Hogan was glad to have Parker's acceptance, and revealed to Peter that he was hoping that this would be the opportunity for them to become close friends. Cast Main Cast: * RossBoss_8 as Peter Parker / Spider-Man * Manefreak as May Parker * lTheHulkl as Happy Hogan * JamesMaslowBTR101 as Ned Leeds Recurring Cast: * ersbrg as Aleksei Sytsevich / Rhino Guest Stars: * Unknown player as Sitwell * Unknown player as Xavier Appearances Locations * New York City, New York ** Oscorp Black Site Facility ** Midtown School of Science and Technology ** Parker Residence ** Pier 22 Events * Aleksei Sytsevich's Campaign ** Robbery at Pier 22 ** Ambush on Rhino Items * Rhino Armour * Spider-Man Suit ** Karen ** Web-Shooters ** Synthetic Webbing Vehicles To be added Organisations * Oscorp * Avengers (mentioned) Mentioned * Rhinoceros * Star Wars * Mace Windu * Lightsaber * Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles: Out of the Shadows * Rocksteady * Spiders * Tony Stark * J. Jonah Jameson Category:Spider-Man (series) Episodes